The Mermaid Pirate: Curse of the Black Pearl
by Roxy95Violet
Summary: First of the Siren Saga - Captain Isabella Delmara's life has been anything but easy, but when she finds Jack Sparrow and gets dragged into his adventures, she must now face old enemies and a ship of undead pirates whilst resisting the urge to throw Captain Sparrow overboard and hiding her true identity - which isn't easy when a certain pirate is blackmailing you. (Slight Jack/OC)
1. Reunion

**I. Reunited**

* * *

Jack stood up high on the sails of his ship. The wind making his dreadlocked hair whip around wildly as the ship sailed onwards. His kohl eyes staring deadhead, determined, as he got closer to his destination. He was feeling on top of the world. It felt good to be in command of his own vessel once again, after Barbossa, the two faced mutineer, turned his own crew against him and left them on an island. Him and Isabella Delmara, Captain of the Enchantress.

He winced at the thought of his former lover. After finding a way to escape the island he'd left her there. It wasn't intentional. Well, at the time it was. She said the three words he never wanted to hear and he just panicked. Jack Sparrow never settled for anyone. The women of Tortuga could vouch for that. He was certain he would see her in the distant future, but it was a meeting he didn't want to happen anytime soon. Besides, he had bigger problems at the moment.

Jack glanced down at the boat below and grimaced. He grabbed the rope beside him on the mast and flicked it, preparing himself to climb down before jumping. The fall didn't last long before his boots hit the water filled dingy with a splash. He threw the rope aside and looked around the slowly sinking boat. All different kinds of objects floated in the water but there was only one he needed. He grabbed the bucket, propped one foot on the bench and began to bail the water out.

As the boat pulled into Port Royal, Jack glanced up at the arc of rocks which had a wooden beam across it. Three decaying carcasses hung from the beam by ropes around their necks. Jack threw the bucket aside and stood up at the sight. A wave of sadness came over him as he looked at his fellow pirates, most likely ones he may have encountered at one point or the other. He took off his hat and held it to his chest in respect as the boat floated by. 'PIRATES YE BE WARNED' the rotting sign said. Jack saluted in acknowledgment.

The people of Port Royal were busy as they went about their daily business. It was a fairly small docking town but one of the most powerful. A ship was docked in harbour with two longboats floating next to it with people passing supplies along to be put on the ship for the next voyage. As one man carried a black goat over, one sailor looked into the water as the bucket Jack used to bail his ship floated by. The sailor looked up, as did the rest of the crew at the unusual sight.

Once again, Jack stood up majestically on the mast with his head held high. His boat sailed over to the dock gradually sinking lower and lower. If he was going to sink, he might as well go down with dignity. He stepped out one foot, ready to walk across the boardwalk as the sails went down into the sea. One brown boot stepped onto the wood, followed by another as he swanned off confidently, silently thanking the fact that the boat sunk at the right speed. If it had sunk a few metres away, that would've been embarrassing.

Jack ghosted around the dock official as he was about to talk to him. The official did a double take as he walked past. He stopped waved a finger around stuttering as he glanced from Jack to the boat. "Hear, hold up there you!" he cried indignantly making Jack stop mid-stride. He spun to face him. They both walked up to each other, meeting each other halfway. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Jack looked over his shoulder his boat which only had the mast sticking out and the brim of the sails peaking out of the water. "And I shall need to know your name."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he curiously watched the official looked down at his book ready to record his name. He couldn't give him his name, he was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Giving over his name would mean a one way trip to noose. Like that was going to happen! Jack considered the man in front of him. He had a slave boy which meant he was rich. He liked money. An idea came to him.

Reaching into his pocket, Jack took out some coins. "What do you say to three shillings," he said, placing the coins on his book, "and we forget the name?"

The official looked down at the coins wide-eyed before turning his attention to Jack. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Smith." he accepted, closing his books on the coins. Jack made a praying gesture before they both went their separate ways. He passed the official's post, spotting the small sack of money. He picked it up and shook it making a small jingling sound before walking off mentally smirking. Pirate!

* * *

Jack hid behind the overgrowth of the hill watching, like a predator eyeing its prey, as the sailors climbed into longboats and rowed away towards the ship. 'Perfect' he thought. He glanced around making sure no one was watching before moving in, not noticing the pair of brown eyes watching his every move.

* * *

Jack walked down the ramp of the dock and onto the sandy beach throwing a glance over to the two naval men sitting on the barrels stored underneath the docks out of the sunlight. At the sight of the stranger, the two naval men jumped into action, grabbing their guns and setting their hats straight. They both ran forwards in front of Jack, cutting him off from his aim.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." the skinnier officer, Murtogg, said.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know." Jack apologised. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately. He made to walk around the soldiers but they shifted sideways, cutting him off again. Jack looked at them calculatingly. He wasn't going to get on the ship without getting past them. He needed a distraction. He glanced up at the cliffs where there was some fancy ceremony. "Apparently, there's some fancy to-do up the fort, eh?" The bigger soldier, Mullroy, looked over as the other stood undeterred. "How can it be that two such outstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?"

"Well, someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg said.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure," Jack said, walking the other way. The guards shuffled with him making sure he would get around. "but it seems to me that a… a ship like that," he gestured to the Dauntless floating in open water, "makes this one here a bit superfluous really."

Both the naval men looked over at the Dauntless before turning back to Jack. "Oh, the Dauntless is the power of the water, true enough. But there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." Murtogg said.

"I've heard of one." a feminine voice said from the shadows below the dock. Jack felt his insides freeze at the familiar voice. He'd recognise that voice with a tinge of a Spanish accent anywhere. It was same voice that had taken over his conscious for eight years now. The same voice that haunted his dreams and plagued his thoughts when he was with other women. He shut his eyes tight, hoping this wasn't happening. The two soldier noticed Jack's distress and glanced at each other in confusion. Jack opened one eye, slowly turning on the spot, silently praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

A woman with olive skin stepped out into the sunlight revealing her identity. Jack swallowed hard. Give him the kraken or Davy Jones himself, anything but Isabella Delmara. Her long, wavy, brown hair was pulled back into a half up half down style. Her usually doe-like brown eyes enhanced with deep black eye make-up glared at him with hatred. Her curves were emphasised by the tight bodice of the golden coloured dress, decorated with little bows, making her skin look as though it was glowing. Her sleeves and skirt parted into ruffles of fabric. Her lips pulled up into a cruel smirk that, even Jack was sure, could scare the devil himself. "How about the Black Pearl?" she purred.

Jack inwardly sighed as she made her way over to them. He was going get slapped. Or punched. Or killed. Never mind the people of Port Royal finding out who he was, this woman was going to hang him herself.

Bella approached them, fighting ever instinct in her body to take her dagger out her boot and kill Jack right there. No words could describe her hatred for that man at this moment. It had been eight long years since she'd last seen him. Eight years of searching for him just so she could smother him in his sleep. She had eight years to think of every possible painful way to get back at him and none of them were ever good enough. She went and stood next to Jack who awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. She thought the smug smile threatening to show on her lips. He was scared. And so he should be.

Mullroy's snort of laughter caught the attention of the pirates. "There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." he said.

Murtogg glanced at him uncertainly. "The Black Pearl is a real ship." he said, causing Mullroy to stop laughing.

Mullroy glanced at Jack and Bella before shaking his head. "No, it's not." he said, looking to the pirate.

"Yes, it is. I've seen it." Murtogg said, not backing down.

Mullroy looked to him frowning. "You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have!" Murtogg said certainly.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" Mullroy asked. Jack and Bella glanced at each other in a mixture of disbelief and irritation. These had to be the worst soldiers ever.

"…No." Murtogg admitted hesitantly.

"No." Mullroy repeated, smugly. Happy that he was right, he turned back to the pirates.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Murtogg said.

"Oh!" Mullroy said, turning his attention back to his companion. "And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out, could possible have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Bella watched from the corner of her eye as Jack slipped away unnoticed by the guards. Her eyes narrowed slightly. 'There's no way he's getting away this time', she thought as she picked up her skirts to follow him.

Jack stood at the helm spinning the wheel experimentally, testing the steering. He was a little unsure about the ship but he supposed it will do until he got the Pearl back. An olive toned hand grabbed the wheel stopping it. Jack looked guiltily up at Bella's brown ones. "Long time no see, Sparrow." she said.

"Lovely to see you too, Bella." Jack said, giving her his charming smile, even though it came out more like a grimace. He shifted on his feet awkwardly, before his head had turned involuntarily and his cheek was stinging. He turned to look at the furious woman a little dazed. 'At least she didn't kill me. Yet.' he thought. "I know I deserved that." Jack winced as he rubbed his cheek.

"Damn right you do!" she snapped. She glanced over at the arguing Navy men who hadn't heard her shout. She turned back to Jack lowering her voice to a deadly hiss. "You left me to rot on that god-forsaken spit of land!"

"You got off, didn't you?"

"That's not the point!" Bella huffed.

"Hey! You two!" Mullroy shouted as they both ran up the gangplank having noticed the pirates had disappeared during their little debate. "Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there!" They both jumped the steps leading off the boat and ran up to the helm to point their guns at them.

Bella fluttered her eyelashes and pouted, playing with the wheel of the ship. "We're sorry. It's just such a pretty boat." she cooed. Her eyes widened slightly and she slapped a hand to her mouth. "Ship." she amended.

The sailors glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Jack smirked in amusement. _She was good_, he thought. "What's your names?" Murtogg asked.

"Vanessa Jones." she smiled.

"And you…?" Murtogg asked.

"Smith." Jack said. "Or Smithy, if you like."

"And what's your business in Port Royal?" Mullroy asked mockingly, lowering his gun. As if Smith was his first name!

"Yeah and no lies!" Murtogg added, pointing his rifle threateningly

"None? Ok." Bella said, walking around the wheel to step in front of them. "I confess, I intended to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and go out on the account, do a little honest pirating."

Jack also stepped out from behind the wheel to face them. Unlike with Bella, who they didn't consider a threat, Murtogg and Mullroy raised their guns ready in case he tried anything."And I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack said.

The Navy men look taken-aback. They glanced at each other uncertainly, not expecting that response. "We said no lies." Murtogg said.

"I think they're telling the truth." Mullroy muttered to him, quietly. Bella and Jack frowned at each other.

"If they were telling the truth, they wouldn't have told us." Murtogg said to his companion.

"Unless, of course, they knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if they told it to you." Jack said. Murtogg smiled slightly as it made sense. Both the Naval men's faces fell as they considered what he said. Did that mean they were lying or not?

* * *

A/N - Yay! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to rewrite but it's better late than never, right? I did start off writing a Sherlock story but my friend who died actually got me into Pirates of the Caribbean so I change my mind and started this one instead in her memory.

So, this is the first storyof The Siren's Saga. I don't know how many chapters there will be as I still haven't finished it, but I have had a head start and have got the first few chapters done. The plan is to update every Saturday but next week I won't be home so it will be either be late or updated Sunday depending on when I get home.

A little bit about my OC. She goes by two names but mainly Isabella (Bella) Delmara (all will be explained later). I imagine her to look like Gugu Mbatha-Raw but with a slight Spanish accent. The story cover will be up tomorrow. Bella's history/background will slowly be revealed over time. I don't want to ruin the mystery :)

**Please follow/fav/review - even if it's criticism I would still like feedback on how I could improve the story**


	2. Old Friends and New Enemies

**II Old Friends and New Enemies**

* * *

Mullroy and Murtogg listen intently as Jack went into a long winded yet intriguing and, let's face it, exaggerated, story about why he was in Port Royal. Even Bella was curious and was captivated by the tall tale. She would never admit to it but it was just addicting. Murtogg, Mullroy and Bell continued to watch him but Bella slowly started to get distracted. His voice eventually faded out and all she could do was just stare.

She noticed the childish gleam in his eye, the same gleam he had when he was a child and they sailed on his fathers ship. Jack would always go into a long rant about all the adventures he would have when he was captain of his own ship. It was the same gleam that reminded Bella of the young Jack Sparrow who had the same gleam when he was up to something, and then he'd come back with a surprise for her. Absently, she reached up and began to play with her necklace. It was a silver black pearl pendant. One of the first things Jack ever stole. She liked that Jack. He didn't break her heart.

"…and then they made me their chief." Jack said.

However their attention was diverted as something splashed in the water. Bella snapped out of her daze and looked around at the sound. They all looked over but thought nothing of it until a man shouted down from the cliffs. "Elizabeth!"

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them." another shouted.

Realising it was someone who fell over the edge the four of them all went to the railings of the ship and looked over, trying to spot this Elizabeth woman. "Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked looking at Mullroy.

"I can't swim." he said. Jack looked to Murtogg and Bella. Murtogg just stared at him and shook his head slightly. Jack looked to Bella.

Bella looked down at her dress. "In this dress? Are you mad?" she said, knowing if she went in the dress would weigh her down.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are. Do not lose these." Jack said, passing Mullroy his hat and coat and Murtogg his belt and effects. He did a swan dive into the water. Not long after, a pulse echoed across the water.

The navy men looked at each other. "What was that?" Murtogg asked. The three looked up to the sky as the winds changed. The flag began to fly in another direction and the sped picked up almost knocking the sailors' hats from their heads.

"Trouble." Bella muttered. The Navy men looked at each other slightly worried.

Jack swam further to the bottom of the sea just as the girl hit the sea bed. He hooked his arms under her arms and pulled her back up to the surface. As he came up, he took in a gasp of breath before going back under. He ripped the dress off her so she was just in her underclothes and threw the dress away.

Jack climbed the dock with the unconscious woman over his shoulder. The navy men threw Jack's stuff to the side and quickly ran over to help. "I got her." They placed her on the wooden walkway. "She's not breathing!" Mullroy said.

Bella took out her dagger, while Jack laid on the wood, recovering from his swim. She knelt by Elizabeth's side. "Out the way." she said. She cut the bindings of the corset ripped it open. Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she began to gasp and cough up water. She passed the corset over to Murtogg, who looked at it strangely.

"Never would've thought of that." Mullroy quipped.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack said, kneeling on Elizabeth's other side. Both pirates looked down in awe at the medallion around her neck. Jack picked it up and eyed it curiously.

"Where did you get that?" Bella asked, knowing it was pirate gold. Specifically, Aztec gold. She knew from the last time she was with Jack. That's how she ended up on that island in the first place. She felt the cold metal of sword press again her neck as the rest of the marines arrived. She looked at Jack and saw a sword at his throat as well.

"On your feet." a voice said. Bella winced. She knew that voice. This was not going to go well. She and Jack both stood slowly, but she kept her head down hiding behind her fringe, hoping he wouldn't recognise her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" the Governor asked, helping his daughter up. He quickly checked her over for any injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said. He took off his coat wrapped it around her. The Governor looked questioningly over to Murtogg who was still holding onto Elizabeth's corset. Murtogg spluttered, dropping the corset and pointed at the pirates.

The Governor looked over at them. "Shoot them." he ordered, angered by the fact they had… made Elizabeth indecent in front of everyone.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried. She turned to Norrington. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

Norrington hesitantly nodded and he and the rest of the marines put their swords away. Jack making a praying gesture to Elizabeth. Norrington sheathed his sword and held out his hand. "I believe thanks are in order." Jack eyed the hand suspiciously before he shook it but Norrington pulled up his sleeve revealing his P brand. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" he asked, making Jack wince.

"Hang him." the Governor said curtly. Jack looked over at the Governor. He was really determined to kill him, wasn't he? And yet he saved his daughter's life. That's gratitude for you.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington ordered. He pulled Jack's sleeve up further to reveal his tattoo. "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" he said, releasing his arm.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack said.

Norrington looked out at the docks. "Well, I don't see your ship… _Captain_." he said.

"I'm in the market as it were." said Jack.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg said, standing straight with his gun at his side.

"Told ya they were telling the truth." Mullroy said to him. He bent down picking up Jack's effects and held them out to Norrington. "These are his, sir."

Norrington picked up the pistol and examined it. "No additional shots nor powder." He opened the compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of him." Bella said before she could stop herself.

"Aye." Jack agreed, glancing at the woman, pleased she wasn't angry with him anymore. Bella shot him a look telling him otherwise, but that didn't stop him smiling smugly. She still like him deep down and he knew it.

Norrington stepped in front of her. "And who are you?" he asked in a slightly kinder voice.

"Vanessa Jones, sir." she said in fake British accent. She curtsied to him.

Norrington took her hand and kissed the back of it before pulling her sleeve up revealing her brand. Not a pirate brand, but a slave brand from where the Norrington family had bought her when she was a little girl. Bella winced again. Busted. "Did you really think I would recognise you, Isabella Dalmara?" Norrington asked, dropping her hand.

"I was rather hoping you wouldn't, yes." Bella said, dropping the accent. Long story short, Norrington's father had brought her from slave traders. The ship she was being transported on got attacked by pirates. The crew of the Trebadour, Jack's father's ship, and that was when she'd first met Jack Sparrow. Only problem was, at the time, she couldn't speak a word of English. Jack took her to see the ship's doctor and ended up tripping, hitting his head and making her laugh. Ever since then they were friends and he taught her English and how to sword fight. Well, until he'd abandoned her.

"Hang her!" the Governor said.

"Clap them in irons." Norrington ordered, without missing a beat, finally glad the woman who almost ruined his reputation was going to the gallows. Norrington dragged Jack off as another sailor did the same with Bella. Well, this wasn't going as planned, Bella thought.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth said, shaking off her father coat and going after them.

"So must I." Bella piped up, glaring at Jack as he had his irons put on. Every time she got involved with Jack Sparrow it always ended badly. They either ended up getting shot at, hung and it one case eaten. She had to admit though, even after eight years, she still enjoyed the adrenaline of trying to escape.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington told Gillette.

"Pirates or not these two saved my life." Elizabeth said, standing in front of the pirates.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man," Nottington eyed Bella," or woman, of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington told her.

"Though it seems enough to condemn them." Bella muttered irritably.

"Indeed."

Gillette left Jack to get Bella's irons. "Finally." Jack muttered before throwing his chains around Elizabeth's neck. The Navy men aimed their guns.

"No, don't shoot!" the Governor cried.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat." Norrington didn't move. "Commodore!" Norrington took Jack's effects and held them out to him. "Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann." Elizabeth spat.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Elizabeth took Jack's things from Norrington. Jack grabbed his pistol and held it to her head and spun her around. "Now if you'd be very kind." he grinned. Elizabeth took his hat and shoved it on his head. She wrapped her arms around him and she put on his belt. Jack couldn't help but throw a cheeky grin over at Norrington who rolled his eyes in irritation. Bella, who was slowly edging around the pirate and hostage so she wouldn't be in the line of fire, also rolled her eyes in irritation. The man was a complete idiot! Assuming it was because of jealousy, Jack winked at her.

Elizabeth, being as angry as she was, tightened his belt a little too tight, causing Jack to jump slightly. "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable." she sneered. She was trying to save his life and now he was holding her hostage. Maybe her father and Norrington was right. Maybe all pirates were just murdering filth. She let herself believe that piracy was a good thing.

"Sticks and stones, love. We saved your life, now you're saving ours, we're square." he said. He spun her around and began to back away. "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

He shoved Elizabeth forwards and linked his chains on a hook. He kicked a lever and was lifted into the air and spun around the post. Bella, however, removed her black pearl pendant from around her neck and dove into the water. She winced as he legs merged together to form a tail silently thanking the fact she was wearing a dress. If she was wearing pants the transformation would be a lot more difficult. She took her dagger and cut her bindings, much like she'd done with Elizabeth.

She heard gun shots above being shot into the air before the shots were fired downwards into the water narrowly missing her. The bullets slowed down but it was enough to actually harm her. She pushed the dress upwards giving them something to shoot at as she swam away. She swam in the direction of Tortuga, leaving Jack on his own to escape. She had to escape that island on her own, now he had to escape Port Royal on his own. It wasn't exactly fair. On the island no one was trying to kill them but then again nothing was ever fair when it came to Jack. She leant that the hard way.

"Gillette!" Norrington said, ordering his lieutenant to his side. "Jack Sparrow has a dawn appointment with gallows. I'd hate for him to miss it." Gillette nodded and went after his men in the attempt to catch the pirate.

"Sir!" one officer said. Norrington went over and joined him on the boardwalk where he held up a soggy brown dress. The same dress Bella was wearing. Norrington's eyes widened slightly. Murtogg and Mullroy looked at the dress and then to each other with wide eyes, as if thinking the same thing. The Governor groaned, horrified by the thought. Elizabeth could only roll her eyes as Mullroy, Murtogg and Norrington. Honestly, men!

"Find her." Norrington said. "It can't be that hard. She'll be the only one with…" He swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably. "No clothes on." The men, not needing to be told twice, ran off in search of her. Norrington handed the dress to Elizabeth. It would be something she could wear until she was out of the sight of the public.

* * *

A/N Sorry, I know I said I would update tomorrow but I got the dates wrong so I wouldn't be home tomorrow. I'm also sorry about the story cover. Technical difficulties with my computer. Three follows and one favourite, thanks guys! :)

Responses to Reviews:

XJillPhantom - Thanks for the review it really did make my day. I glad you're enjoying the story so far. :)


End file.
